christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel B. Wallace
Daniel Baird Wallace is a professor of New Testament Studies at Dallas Theological Seminary where he has been tenured since 1995. Wallace was born in California in 1954 and originally planned to attend Talbot School of Theology after he graduated from Biola University. But circumstances put Wallace at Dallas Seminary (unaccredited at the time) where he graduated in 1979 with a Master's of Theology in New Testament Studies. He taught at Grace Theological Seminary from 1981-1983. In 1995, he earned his Doctorate of Philosophy and became a full-time professor at DTS. In May 1997, Wallace suffered a crippling bout with viral encephalitis that continues to cause him some minor health problems. Wallace has earned a reputation as one of the foremost authorities on textual criticism. In 1991, he published an article in Grace Theological Journal titled, "Inspiration, Preservation, and New Testament Textual Criticism." He also appeared on the 1995 video series of the John Ankerberg Show that discussed the controversy of King James Onlyism. Also included on that show were King James Only advocates Samuel Gipp, Thomas Strouse, and Joseph Chambers and new version advocates Don Wilkins, James White, Kenneth Barker, and the late Art Farstad, also a professor at Dallas Theological Seminary. His mentor at Biola was the published Greek scholar Dr. Harry B. Sturz. Sturz influenced Wallace to adopt a text critical position of Byzantine primacy. Over the years, however, Wallace's textual views have evolved to be classified as 'reasoned eclecticism,' the view that each variant is to be considered on its own apart from text-type priorities.1 Wallace published his first edition of Greek Grammar Beyond The Basics, the standard second-year Greek grammar, in 1996. He also served as editing consultant for the NET Bible. In 2002, he took a year-long sabbatical from teaching to examine biblical manuscripts at the Institute for New Testament Studies in Munster, Germany. He is on the pastoral staff of Stonebriar Community Church, pastored by fellow DTS alumnus Chuck Swindoll. He currently heads the Center for New Testament Manuscript Studies in Frisco, Texas. Published Works Wallace's Master's thesis at Dallas Seminary, "The Relation of Adjective to Noun in Anarthrous Constructions in the New Testament," was published in the scholarly Dutch journal, "Novum Testamentum" in 1984. As noted earlier, "Inspiration, Preservation, and New Testament Textual Criticism" was published in the Grace Theological Journal in December 1992. It also appeared in "New Testament Essays In Honor of Homer A. Kent, Jr." He also published "Historical Revisionism and the Majority Text Theory: The Cases of F. H. A. Scrivener and Herman C. Hoskier," in New Testament Studies in 1995, and "The Majority Text Theory: History, Methods, and Critique," in Bart D. Ehrman and Michael W. Holmes, eds., ''The Text of the New Testament in Contemporary Research: Essays on the Status Quaestionis, Studies and Documents 46(Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1995). Finally, he published ''Greek Grammar Beyond The Basics, the standard second-year Greek text in most seminaries, and he was senior editor of the ''NET Bible. In November 2005, Wallace edited a new publication authored by evangelical cessationists, "Who's Afraid of the Holy Spirit?" This book features contributions by a number of evangelical Christians who find place for the role of the Holy Spirit but deny that certain spiritual gifts are manifested in the modern church. Wallace's next published work, scheduled for release in May 2006, will deal with the The Da Vinci Code. Many of his articles are also available at www.bible.org. External links *Staff page at DTS *Center For The Study of New Testament Manuscripts, Daniel Wallace, Executive Director *March 2006 Interview With Dr. Wallace Regarding His Text Critical Work Category:Theologians